Only you
by angelofmusic1413
Summary: First fic, sorry if it sucks. Jim has always been jealous of Rick and Melinda but has kept these feelings to himself. One day, he finally has enough. What will happen to Jim and Melinda? What will happen to Rick and Melinda? Ch 16 up very soon!
1. Introduction

This is a work in progress and my first story. I'm sorry if it is awful! I love Ghost Whisperer and I've been a huge fan of the show since the first episode. I am interested by the Melinda/Rick relationship and I wanted to write a story about how Jim really feels about it. In the show he always seems so supportive of Melinda no matter what. I find it hard to believe that he is not jealous of Rick and his relationship with Melinda in any way. I will post the first chapter very, very soon.

I hope that all you Ghost Whisperer fans can give me honest, and constructive criticism.

Thank you!


	2. Interaction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Melinda? I'm home, sweetheart." 

Jim called as he unlocked the door to their house.

"Mel?"

He called again when she didn't answer him. Then he saw a note waiting for him on the kitchen table.

_Jim,_

_I went to the university to see Rick…he says he has something he wants to show me. I will probably go to lunch with him after. See you then._

_I love you,_

_Mel._

Jim's hand tightened into a fist.

"I should have known."  
He muttered darkly, but then took a deep breath to calm himself.

So what if Melinda spent all of her free time with Rick? So what if he felt the bizarre chemistry between the two of them when they were together? So what if she finds it necessary to talk to him 3 times a day on the phone?

"You're just being dumb."

He told himself, forcing a smile.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ to worry about."

* * *

"Whoa! You look even more gorgeous than usual today!"Rick's booming voice called appreciatively as Melinda strode into his cluttered office. 

She giggled at his expression as he studied her new white dress.

"So _Professor_, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Well you know that new ghost that has been coming to you?"

Melinda nodded, becoming solemn. This new ghost was really troubling her. A man that only came to her at night, eyes glowing yellow in the darkness, who spoke with a beautiful whisper despite his frightening exterior. He would never show her all of his face, but last night she had gotten a glimpse and saw that he had been wearing a full face mask of a beautiful golden material.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Broadway show 'The Phantom of the Opera'?"

"Oh, yes! It's such a beautiful story…so sad though! Ah, I get it! The Phantom wears a mask, _my_ Phantom wears a mask…?"

"Hey it's what I found so far."  
"So you called me on a Saturday afternoon, _on my day off_, to tell me you think that my Ghost is The Phantom of the Opera?"

Melinda smiled, enjoying teasing him.

"Well I missed seeing you, too. Also, I was getting pretty hungry and we haven't just…talked…in a while, you know?"

"Why, Professor Payne! Do I sense some actual desire for human interaction?"

Rick smiled; he knew Melinda thought he didn't like to talk to her about things other than ghosts and ghouls.

"Come on, then."

She grinned, walking out the door.

"I know the perfect place we can get lunch."

Rick's heart skipped a beat as he watched her walking, smiling and chattering away.

She had no idea how much he adored her.


	3. Out to Lunch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"So Melinda,"

Rick began after scanning the menu thoroughly,

"How are things going with you and Jim?"

Melinda looked up from her menu surprised

"Well, good I guess! I mean, it _has_ been tough since he's been working more hours. I'm home alone a lot."

Rick studied her glum expression and went back to reading his menu.

"Well you know…I'm always free if you ever need someone to, you know…talk to."

Melinda set down her menu with a whack against the tabletop.

"Ok, _what_ is going on with you?!"

She studied his face intently.

"It is not like you to act so…caring!"

"I'm hurt!"

He cried, setting _his_ menu down just as she had before.

"No, seriously, Rick! What is the deal?"

"I just don't want you to think that I am not a friend as well as a co-worker in the spirit business."

Melinda laughed, still unnerved at the Professor's sudden display of friendliness.

"Well, thank you for clearing that up."

She said a little more gently, seeing that he did just truly want her to know he cared.

"If you really want to know the truth, things have gotten quite bad since he's worked more. He's gone all hours of the day or night and when he gets home all he wants to do is sleep. I understand that, I mean he _must_ be tired! But I'm his wife! I want to _talk_ to him and spend time with him outside of our bedroom! Am I being selfish!?"

Rick was alarmed that tears had formed in her eyes, giving her eyes that strange swimming look.

"No Melinda, wanting to spend time with your spouse is not selfish. Don't forget, I had a spouse once too!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten…"

Melinda reached across the table to grasp his motionless hand.

"I didn't mean to give you a hard time about being…nice. You must get very lonely sometimes."

"Well yeah, it _is _pretty sad when the highlights of my life are visits from a married woman who can see spirits."

They both grinned at each other and ordered their food.

"I am always around, too, Rick if you get lonely enough that you want company."

"Thanks, Melinda…I might take you up on that one of these days. So, any who, back to the Phantom of the Opera!"

Poor Rick…I never stopped to think that he might get lonely as well, with his wife gone and all. He is really a good friend when he wants to be. I should visit him more often, for reasons other than wanting him to find out ghost-stuff for me.

Melinda thought to herself as Rick rambled about his Phantom of the Opera theory.

"Well,"

Melinda cut off his spiel,

"I think he will come to me tonight. I will ask him about the show and see if that has something to do with it. This has got to be one of the more bizarre ghosts I've met if he really is connected to the Broadway show."

"Well it's a beautiful story!"

Rick cried indignantly.

"This doesn't mean he _is_ the Phantom of the Opera! He could just empathize with the Phantom's character. A man who has been denied a woman's love all of his life falls in love with a pretty little thing who he can't have!"

Rick froze, realizing that he had given away more then he had wanted to. He didn't know if Melinda had ever picked up on his feelings toward her. She was gazing at him curiously but then the look disappeared from her eyes.

"Maybe. You seem to like the story a lot yourself."

"You have no idea."

He muttered and then fell silent when their food arrived.

Melinda laughed as she watched Rick dig into his food with such enthusiasm.

She began to slowly eat her food, in no rush to return to her sure to be empty house.


	4. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Melinda returned to the house, pleasantly surprised to see Jim's truck parked outside.

"Honey?"

She called upon entering the house. Jim emerged from the kitchen, a sandwich and a beer in hand.

"Hey, Mel. Did you have a nice lunch?"

"Oh yeah, you know Professor Payne, nothings ever boring when he's around."

"So what'd you talk about?"

"Well, the new ghost and actually things other than spirits!"

"Oh, really?"

Jim stiffened. He did not't mind their relationship as long as it stayed on a business-type level.

"Yeah, you know, just friend stuff. So how was your day, sweetie?"

"Well, I got Monday off, me and that new guy Tim switched days so I have to go in tomorrow for him."

"Oh…I was kind of hoping you'd have tomorrow off."

"Well I got Monday off so we can spend it together, just us, ok?"

"No, no, that's great Jim, it's just that…I don't know, I've always thought of Sundays as quiet days at home. But, I'm being silly, aren't I?"  
"A little."

Jim kissed her on the head and went to sit on the couch.

"So…what was this _stuff_ you and Rick talked about?"  
"Jim, really it was just nonsense. He was in a strangely good mood today."

Melinda eyed Jim curiously, usually he just left good enough alone.

"Well if its nonsense why don't you just tell me?"  
"If you really _must_ know, we talked about his wife being dead and him being lonely."

Melinda freely talked about Rick's problems, not wanting to let Jim know what she had told Rick about things going downhill.

"Lonely, eh?"

_Was he trying to hint that he wants to spend more time with her!?_

Jim's mind was in suspicious mode now, watching Melinda's reaction.

"Yes. Can you blame him?"  
"No. I can't imagine what I would do if you weren't around."

Melinda smiled but she thought,

_Well then maybe you'd know how I feel!_

"So do you want to rent a movie or something tonight?"  
Melinda asked hopefully, thinking that Jim would just want to lay low for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Well there's a football game on later…why don't we rent movies on Monday?"

Melinda wrinkled her nose in distaste; she didn't like football very much.

"All right."

She said disappointedly.

"Well I'm going to go research my new ghost."

"All right, sweetheart. I'll come out to check on you soon."

_Now would be a good time for you to be here, Rick!_

Melinda thought to herself as she went to get her trusty laptop.

"So…I'll have to get a really detailed description of the Phantom of the Opera and his life beyond what they show in the Broadway musical."

Melinda mused to herself as she found millions of results on her Internet search for Phantom of the Opera.

"Ok…his real name is Erik…his mother couldn't stand the sight of his deformity…mask…fell in love with a young girl's voice before he loved the girl for herself-"

Melinda felt the air grow cold around her; she whipped around in her seat to face the empty, dark kitchen. She had to choke back a gasp as the familiar yellow eyes appeared in the most shadowed part of the kitchen.

"Arianna…" 

The hauntingly beautiful whisper floated across the space between the kitchen and Melinda.

"Arianna?"

Melinda repeated to the voice.

"I can help you. I know you must really empathize with _Erik_ if you dress like him and wear a mask."

The yellow eyes widened.

"_I will come back…tonight…when it is dark."_

The voice whispered to her and Melinda nodded. It was only early evening and this ghost, for whatever reason, only came at night.

Melinda continued her research until Jim came out to make dinner.  
"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry but do you mind if I just go right up to bed? Since I have to go in tomorrow I want to be really well rested."

Tears of disappointment pricked at Melinda's eyes. She simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak without crying.

"You're the best, babe. I promise, on Monday we'll have a nice romantic dinner with movies and candles…"

Melinda gave a small smile and kissed him goodnight.

I wonder if Rick would leave me alone like this? I don't think he would…we are very alike, him and I. We are both so lonely.


	5. The love of a woman

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Arianna…" 

That beautiful voice spoke again from somewhere in the room.

Melinda awoke with a start and turned to see if she had woken Jim up. To her dismay he wasn't in bed. Melinda pushed the disappointment growing inside of her away.

_Maybe he's in the bathroom._

She told herself, focusing fully on the ghost that needed her help.

"Please, tell me how I can help you…first, what is your name?"

"Erik."

"Your name is Erik? The same as The Phantom of the Opera's real name?"

"Yes…that is why I…love the story so much. His name was Erik just like mine, and we were both unloved by the women we adored. We were also both…deformed."

"Is Arianna the woman you loved, Erik?"

"Oh yes…more than my own life did I love her."

"Erik…could you come out of the shadows so that I can see you?"

Erik's yellow eyes bore into hers, she heard him sigh deeply as he moved out from the shadows.

He was dressed in a black suit, his dark hair slicked back and his whole face covered by the golden material. Melinda noted that his face seemed distorted in shape.

"Do you want me to find Arianna? Tell her something for you?"

"I want her to know…how much I loved her. I just want to see her again."

"Do you remember where she lives?"

"Yes…will you take me there?"  
"Yes, but listen Erik, it is hard for people sometimes to understand what I can do. They sometimes get angry or upset when I tell them that I can see spirits. I don't know what kind of person Arianna is-"

"She is such a good, sweet girl. She'll listen. She was the only woman who didn't…who never treated me like anything but a man. She looked upon my face once, without fear. She touched my dead looking skin without the hate that others held in their eyes for me."

Tears pricked at Melinda's eyes…Erik loved this woman so much.

"Then why did you say you were unloved by her? It sounds to me like she cared for you very much."

"She didn't love me the way I wanted her to love me, like a husband and wife. She loved me as nothing more than a friend, I'm afraid."

_Maybe she felt so much more but was afraid to admit it._

Melinda thought to herself, thinking of Rick. Her heart beat faster as she thought about how lonely he was. She shook her head, clearing these thoughts from her mind.

"Sometimes Erik, the love of a spouse isn't what its cracked up to be."

She looked up at his now normal eyes since he was out of the shadows, regarding her thoughtfully and sadly.

"Tomorrow night Erik, I can take you to see her house. Maybe, if she's home, we can go and try and tell her."

"Thank you so much. It would mean the world to see her again."

Melinda smiled at this sweet man who only wanted to be loved.

"Erik…do you remember how you died?"

"No…but she was there. Arianna was there. I think."

"It's ok if you don't remember right away. Maybe if you see her, it will bring back some memories."

All of a sudden, the door swung open and Jim walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up?"  
He asked cautiously, sliding back into bed.

Melinda looked back to Erik who had slipped back into the shadows. His yellow eyes were burning with hatred.

"Men…like _him_! Men like him had something to do with my death!"

"Erik, what do you-?"

Melinda began to ask, confused but with a burst of cold air, Erik was gone.

"Thanks."

Melinda muttered at Jim, angry that he had scared Erik off.

"What?"

Jim asked bewildered.

"Well if you were sleeping like you should be, considering you are going in early, my ghost wouldn't have left."

"Sorry Mel-I was having trouble sleeping!"

"Goodnight, Jim."

Melinda rolled over without another word and thought about Erik.

_I have a feeling his story is going to break my heart. I should ask Rick if he wants to come with me tomorrow to find Arianna._

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, very 'Phantom-y.' I couldn't resist! It makes for such a perfect story. 


	6. Purpose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Melinda woke up the next Sunday morning, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was going to work today and be able to see her good friend Delia Banks. She also knew that Rick would happily agree to coming with her to find this Arianna. She had something to look forward to!

"Wow, I've been pretty unhappy lately, when the highlight of my life is to go hunting for a ghost."

Melinda laughed at herself as she sipped her mug of tea. That made her think of what Rick had said yesterday, about how she had been the highlight of his life lately, a married woman who sees ghosts.

She laughed again and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Good morning, Mel! How are you?"

Melinda smiled widely at her friend Delia. Delia always could make her bad days better.

"I'm good, how are you?"  
"Wow Melinda, no offense but it's been a while since I've seen you smile like that! What's the deal?"

Delia leaned against the counter, staring at Melinda expectantly.

"Delia, I'm going to be honest with you. Things haven't been going that great with Jim and I lately."

Delia's face fell in concern.

"Really? Oh Mel, I had no idea. I'm sorry. But things are better now?"  
"Actually no. I was pretty rude to him last night, but he scared my ghost off!"

Melinda said quickly, trying to defend herself against Delia's stern and motherly gaze.

"Another one, Mel?"

"Yes, this one is actually making me feel better about Jim and I. His name's Erik and he wants me to find a woman who he loved so very, very much. He thinks she didn't love him the way he wanted and she was there when he died…kind of confusing, really."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"  
Delia asked her beaming friend.

"Nope!"

Melinda chirped in excitement.

"I'm gonna ask Rick to come and help me find this woman, Arianna. Him and I went to lunch together yesterday and-"

"Whoa, whoa."

Delia cut her off, raising her hands in a confused gesture.

"Sounds like you've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

Delia resumed her stern motherly look.

"Well…yes, but I told him about Jim and I, and…and he told me he would be there if I needed him. I need his help with this ghost, Delia! Also, it doesn't hurt to have friends like him and you to be there for me, too."

Melinda blushed at Delia's look of surprise.

"The Professor…_wants_ to listen to your problems with Jim?"

"Yes, I know it sounds so strange of him. Delia, he's lonely too…"

"Mel, are you lonely?"  
Delia stepped closer to her friend, concern and sadness clouded her eyes.

"Yes, Delia. It feels like Jim isn't _there_ anymore, even when he is home, sitting next to me! He told me on Monday we'd have a 'date night' kind of thing. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot about that. He doesn't want to spend time with me…"

Melinda broke down at this point, Delia held her arms out and Melinda embraced her fiercely, sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's all right, Mel…It's ok."

Delia stroked her friend's hair comfortingly.

_I had no idea she was in this much pain over Jim._

Delia thought to herself, growing more concerned over her friend's unhappiness.

Melinda continued to sob into her friend's shoulder even when the store's bell tinkled to let them know a customer had entered.

"I'll be right with you!"  
Delia called out to the person who had entered the store.

"Um…sorry to interrupt but…Melinda, are you all right?"

Melinda gasped and her head snapped up at the sound of the man's voice.

"Rick!"

"Professor Payne!"

Melinda and Delia cried simultaneously.

The Professor stood in front of the counter, gazing at Melinda deeply concerned. He set down the two cups of coffee he had been holding.

"I just…"

Melinda began but couldn't finish her sentence; she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Is that for me?"

She pointed at one of the two cups of coffee, managing a small smile.

"You better believe it. For my two lovely ladies…"

He handed Delia the other cup of coffee with a smile.

"I was just bringing those over, I figured you two would need a caffeine boost…Melinda, seriously, are you ok?"

"I was just telling Delia about Jim and then…"

"The waterworks started. I see."

Rick nodded, still gazing at Melinda as she sipped the hot drink. This did not go unnoticed by Delia.

"Melinda, I'm going to rearrange the display in the front window. I really should, with a new season coming up and all."

Delia looked at Rick pointedly and then back at Melinda. Melinda flushed when she realized what Delia was doing but nodded.

"Ok, thanks so much Delia."

"No problem. Thanks for the coffee, Rick. We really needed it."

She flashed him a radiant smile and walked to the front of the store.

Rick stepped behind the counter with Melinda and touched her shoulder hesitantly.

"Sorry, I'm not very good with the whole comforting thing…"

"Don't worry about it, we can talk about it later. Oh, that reminds me, would you like to go find someone with me tonight?"  
Rick raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Um, sure?"  
Melinda laughed

"Remember my Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera? Well he came to me last night and wants me to find Arianna. He loved her very, very much and he thought she didn't love him the same way back. Maybe he needs to know and that will cross him over."

"I would love to go people hunting with you tonight! Wow it's been a while since we've been on a little ghost adventure!"

"Yes, I know! Also, if you wouldn't mind…maybe we could talk about Jim some more? I got pretty mad at him last night…"

"I can come back here for lunch, we could go grab a bite and then talk some more."

Melinda was taken aback at his invitation for lunch two days in a row.

"Well sure, if you're not sick of me already!"

Rick laughed at this comment

"Yeah, right. Ok so I'll come back around noon?"  
"That would be great, Rick."

Melinda smiled gratefully at him.

Rick touched her shoulder once again before turning to leave.

Melinda slumped against the counter. Her heart was beating so fast she felt dizzy. She had forgotten to breathe.

She looked up, hoping Delia hadn't noticed…no such luck, Delia was peering at her from behind a mannequin wearing an 18th century dress.

Melinda cleared her throat and then straightened up, looking for something to do to pass the time until noon.


	7. Out to Lunch Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"So…I'm guessing your taking a lunch break today?"  
Delia glanced up at Melinda coyly.

"Um, yes as I'm sure you heard, Rick and I have lots to discuss about my ghost and-"

"Jim."

Delia finished her sentence.

"Yes…Delia, please don't tell me you think it's wrong what I'm doing."

"No. You both are obviously lonely right now. But Melinda, you and I both know how he feels about you and-"

"All right, here I am! Ready to eat, Melinda?"  
Rick's booming voice cut Delia off and Melinda turned with a smile.

"Yep! I am all set! Bye Delia!"

Melinda grabbed her coat as Rick held the door open for her.

"Want us to bring anything back?"  
Rick called to Delia who was staring at him.

"Um, no that's all right. Thanks anyway, Professor."

* * *

"Ok, so where do you want to eat, Mel?"  
"Well I'm in the mood for eating outside…how about that nice little café by the outlets?"  
"Sounds good. So tell me some more about what our Phantom said to you last night?"  
"Well,"

Melinda began as she slid into the driver's seat of her red SUV,

"Like I said, he loves Arianna very much. I told him that I would go and find her for him. He said she is a sweet girl and that she will listen to me if I tell her I have seen his ghost."  
"So did he show himself?"  
"Yes, he was wearing a golden mask and a black suit just like the Phantom does. His name is also Erik."

"Wow, I was right!"

Melinda laughed

"You usually are! Then I noticed his face is very…oddly shaped, bigger on one side than the other kind of. I don't know how to explain it."  
"Hmm…"

Rick pondered, staring at the road that stretched ahead of them.

"Could be some kind of disease, what he died from, maybe?"  
"He said that Arianna was there when he died…he thinks."

"He thinks?"  
"Yeah. I'm just glad you agreed to come find this woman with me tonight. We'll have to wait until it gets dark so that Erik will come to me and then I'll ask him where she lives."  
"Do you want me to meet you at your house?"  
"Yeah, that'll be fine. Jim won't be there anyway. Why don't you come over around 6 or something? That should be early enough, right?"  
"Yeah it'll just be getting dark out. Mel, don't drive by the restaurant!"

Rick laughed; she had been too busy thinking about what he was saying to remember the food.

"Leave it to you to never forget about the food!"

Melinda giggled as she pulled into the café's parking lot.

* * *

"Ok, Melinda, fess up. Tell me about Jim."

Rick demanded as they were being seated. Melinda's happy smile slid into a look of deep sadness.

"Ok. Last night I woke up because Erik appeared and I noticed Jim wasn't in bed, so during the end of our conversation, Jim just walks in and scares Erik off. I was a little mad, I know he didn't mean to scare Erik, but I was just so frustrated with him about never being home. He told me that he didn't want to stay up and watch movies because he had to go in early, but he was able to get up after I go to sleep?! What is the deal with _that_?"

Rick reached across the table and pulled Melinda's hands, which she had been wringing together, apart in concern.

"Melinda, you are a wonderful woman. Don't allow yourself for one minute to think this has anything to do with you. You are hilarious, smart, quirky,"

Melinda smiled at that,

"And very, very beautiful. Jim is one lucky bastard to have your love."

Melinda noticed that he was still holding her hands but she didn't feel the need to pull away.

"A lot of men would do anything, _anything_, to have a woman like you in their lives."

Rick's voice caught with emotion as he continued.

"And here Jim is, throwing that away…like it's nothing. He doesn't understand the loss of love, the absolute _healing_ power it has when you love someone. Even if they don't love you back."

Tears formed in Melinda's eyes.

_Poor Rick!_

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but may I take your orders?"  
Rick glanced slowly up at the waitress who had apparently been standing there awhile, watching them.

"Ahem…uh yes, of course."

Rick slowly took his hands away from Melinda's.

"I'll have the uh, soup of the day and a turkey sandwich."  
"I'll have the same please, except make the sandwich roast beef. Rick, I'm going to the ladies room I'll be right back."  
"Take your time, Mel."

* * *

Once in the rest room, Melinda proceeded to put cold water on her flushed cheeks.

Rick is being so…caring and tender towards me! He's acting more like my husband than Jim is!

"All right…"

Melinda checked her makeup and then went to return to their table outside the restaurant.

"Mel?"  
Melinda froze as she heard Jim's voice calling her over the voices in the restaurant.


	8. Check, please!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

She turned as if in slow motion, in absolute shock that they should be at the same place. He was with some of the boys from fire department.

"Hello."

She greeted his co-workers and then turned to him.

"What are you doing here, Mel?"  
"Eating lunch with Professor Payne."  
Melinda saw her husband's face whiten in silent anger.

"Again? Wow, two days in a row. He's really mooching off you, isn't he?"  
"He is _not_ mooching off me, _he_ actually asked_ me_ to come out with him."  
Melinda couldn't help but let some anger seep into her voice. Rick hadn't done anything wrong.

Jim laughed sarcastically.

"Well listen sweetie, we just finished up and we gotta head back. See you at the house."

"I have something I have to do tonight."  
She looked at him pointedly.

"Oh, all right."  
He leaned in to kiss her but before he did he whispered,

"Ghost business?"  
"Yes. I'll see you when I get back home."

Melinda walked away from her husband, anger seeping from her veins.

_Ugh! The look on his face when I said I was out with Rick! He makes me SO ANGRY!_

"Are you all right?"

Rick saw her seething expression and was worried he had done something wrong.

"I just ran into _Jim_ and his buddies."

"Oh. Was he being a jerk?"  
"When he asked what I was doing, I said that I was out to lunch with you and he said something stupid about you 'mooching' off of me. I told him that you had asked me to come out with you and that it was your treat. He makes me so mad, Rick! It was perfect when we were first married. Now I see his true colors starting to come out."

"Melinda, I can't tell you what to do with your marriage. But being in a rather unhappy marriage myself, I can tell you that if you really are this unhappy, it's better to get out of it while you can."  
"But I _love_ him!"

"That doesn't mean you can stay in something that's not right! Something that is not meant to be!"

Rick was raising his voice, to Melinda's surprise.

"You know, I am _so _sick of men telling me what to do!"

Melinda raised her own voice.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Mel! I think you are blind and in denial! You and Jim were happy at first, but what newly weds aren't? You sit here and tell me how unhappy you are, what do you want me to say? I've been unhappy too, Melinda. _Trust_ me, I know. Some things just aren't meant to be."

"He's always been there for me! He accepted me for what I can do when everyone else thought I was a freak!"

"A _lot_ of people accept you! _Me_, Delia, Ned, along with all those other people who you have helped!"

"But I…"

"Melinda, I know you are scared. Seriously, though! Look at yourself! You are an unhappy mess. You deserve to be cherished by someone and loved for what you _truly_ are. Not what you look or dress like or anything like that! Everyone deserves that chance, Melinda! This ghost Erik made you see it and I make you see it, too!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Melinda stood up.

"I'm leaving, Rick."  
"Melinda, _don't go_!"

Melinda almost stopped at the pure exasperation she heard in his voice. But it wasn't enough.

_He was right. I _am _scared. I know that Jim isn't right for me. He is a jealous person who doesn't care. We used to be happy and no we're not. It happens all the time to people, why can't I just accept that? Why can't I admit that?_

Rick watched her stalk off; he pounded the table with his fist scaring several of his neighboring diners.

"Damn it! Check please!"


	9. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Melinda returned to her antique shop, slamming the door so hard behind her that the bell fell off the top of the frame. Delia came out of the back room, eyebrows raised.

"Nice lunch?"  
She asked cautiously.

"You could say that!"

Melinda laughed bitterly and slammed her car keys down on the counter.

"Want to talk about it?"  
Delia offered kindly.

"Not right now. So any customers come in while I was gone?"  
"Yes actually. A woman came in and bought that beautiful candelabra set, and then her friend bought that jewelry box that plays 'The Jewel Song' from _Faust_."

"Ooh!"

Melinda said appreciatively, her mood lifting a little.

"That jewelry box was worth a _lot_!"

"I know!"

Delia grinned like a Cheshire cat, holding out the check for Melinda to examine.

"Wow! This makes me feel better."

"_Now_ do you want to talk about lunch with Professor Payne?"  
"Ok, it was going so well at first. He was being _so_ nice, Delia. Then he pretty much tells me I need to get out of my marriage with Jim."  
"Well, I can see why you'd be upset with him for saying that."  
"But the thing is…I think I got so mad at him for that because…he's right."

Delia looked at her incredulously.  
"What_? Why?!_"

"I'm so unhappy, Delia. Jim cares more about his job and his buddies more than me. Jim showed up at the restaurant with all of his fire-fighter buddies. He can go out with them, but he can't watch a simple movie with me?!"

Delia took her friend's hand gently.

"Melinda, I hate to say this, but I think Rick is right, too. Newlyweds are always happy at first. I was married too, you know. Some people just aren't meant to share their lives together. I love both you and Jim, but if you're unhappy, I don't want that for you!"

"Thanks Delia. But, I'm so scared. How do I tell Jim that it's over…I love him, I really do."  
"I know you do Hon, but sometimes love isn't enough to keep together a marriage...as strange as that sounds. You love a lot of people in your life, but spending your life with someone, that's a _huge_ step."  
"Rick said that love was healing even if someone didn't love you back."

Melinda muttered to herself, thinking back to their conversation.

"Melinda, I think Rick feels something very strongly for you."  
"Huh?"  
Melinda blinked in surprise looking at her friend.

"The way he looked at you today…it was so hard to explain. He was so worried about you. You and I both know that Rick isn't usually that kind of man."  
"He _has_ been acting so…unlike himself lately. Do you think…?"

Melinda's heart picked up that rapid, frantic pulse again as she thought of all he had said to her these last few days.

"It all makes sense! Why he connects with my ghost named Erik so well, he _loves_ me, Delia!"

"I know Melinda…I know. There is weird, complex chemistry between the two of you. How do you feel about him?"  
"I…I don't know. I enjoy his company even if he is loud and annoying. He touched my hand today and I thought my heart was going to fly out of my chest. I can always depend on him…"  
Delia smiled at her friend's skittish behavior. It was obvious how she felt.

"Melinda, I've known for a long time that this day would come. You and he are so alike that it was inevitable from the day you met. I think that is one of the reasons Jim was never nice to him. He knew there was something between you two, even if neither of you acted on it."

"I have to tell Jim."  
Melinda felt a new strength surging through her veins.

"I have to tell him…I love Rick. Our marriage just isn't working out."  
"Be brave, Melinda. Call me later if you can."  
"I will! Oh my gosh, and I have to tell Rick! That I love him!"

Melinda flew out of the store, babbling to herself a mile a minute.

She turned back and waved at Delia who was watching her nervously from the front window of the store.


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

As Melinda was driving back to her house, she realized her hands were shaking too badly; she had to pull over and collect herself.

"Ok…I'll call Rick right now and tell him that I'm sorry and that I have to talk to him…"

Melinda pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rick's number.

"Come on, come on…please…"

"Hi, this is Rick…leave me a message and maybe I'll get back to you!"

"Rick, it's Melinda…I need to see you, I'm so sorry about earlier. Please, please, PLEASE call me back _as soon_ as you get this!"

Melinda took a deep breath, calming herself and preparing for the ride home.

She felt the familiar sudden cold air around her. Erik was sitting next to her.

"Oh, Erik…"

"You must tell him."

Melinda gazed at him, confused.

"That Professor. You must tell him how you feel. You don't want to end up like me, never knowing what might have happened."

Melinda smiled

"You have got to be the sweetest ghost I have ever dealt with."

"Ah, if only I had a face to match my personality."

Erik gestured wearily towards his masked visage.

"Erik, please show me your face."

His strange eyes slowly met hers.

"I will, but not now. You must in a stable condition for what you have to do."

_If I can look at his face without fear, I think that will help him immensely._

Melinda thought to herself as she nodded at Erik.

"Thank you."

She whispered as she began to drive once again, she knew he was smiling at her beneath his mask.

Her heart hammered dangerously in her chest as she pulled into her driveway. Jim was home.

"Ok…all right, just walk in and tell him. Tell him how unhappy you are, and that things are just not working. Yeah, yeah that's good."

Melinda continued to pep talk herself as she walked through the front door.

"Jim?"

Her voice shook and cracked.

"Upstairs, Melinda!"

Melinda took a deep breath and placed her foot on the first step.

* * *

Rick snapped his cell phone shut after listening to Melinda's message.

"I don't know why _she's_ apologizing. I'm the one who told her to leave her husband."

_I can't face her right now. I was so selfish-I was trying to nudge her to leave Jim, so that maybe she'd see…how much _I _love her._

Rick threw himself face down on his huge bed that he almost never slept in.

"It's too big for one person!"

He had said once, laughing bitterly.

"Well, that's that. She obviously doesn't think of you as anything other than her friend."

But on the phone she sounded so desperate… 

He slowly lifted his head up to stare at his silent phone.

"Maybe I should just…"

He hesitantly reached for the phone, only to snatch his hand away abruptly.

"I get the point, Melinda. You don't want me. You don't need to tell my in person, it's painful enough as it is! You know…"

Rick continued to talk to himself.

"I _really_ need a vacation. I could go to Florida and stay with my cousin, Jasper. He's always bugging me to come and visit…the college kids are on break, so no classes to teach…Yeah, what the hell!"

He reached for his phone once again, dialing the number of his cousin.

* * *

"Jim? I need to tell you something."

Melinda stood in front of the bed where her husband lay, reading a magazine. He slowly set the magazine down, looking at her questioningly, hearing the tremor of terror in her voice.

"Things haven't been going well for us, Jim. You've been working super late and barely spend any time with me. I understand how tired you are when you get home, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Melinda, what the hell are you trying to say?" he sat up, straight as a ramrod.

"Let me finish!"

Melinda was shocked at the harshness in her voice.

"I understand that you are tired and don't want to talk. But I am your wife, Jim! You sure as hell don't treat me like one! You didn't _have_ to take on these extra hours, but you did! I think you did mostly because you don't enjoy spending time with me like you used to."  
Melinda gulped for air as that painful lump of emotion began to form in her throat.

"You get jealous when I go to lunch or even talk to Rick! He says that-"

"Wait! You told _him_ about our 'problems'?"

"Well, yes but-"

"What the hell, Melinda?! He's putting ideas in your head, isn't he? I bet he told you that I'm a bad husband and all that other crap because he wants you for himself!"

Jim's voice was saturated with venom. During his rant he had leapt out of bed, causing Melinda to take a fearful step away from him.

"I also told Delia, not just Rick!"

"Oh sure, _that_ makes me feel better. That son of a bitch, Rick! I'll-"

"You won't go near him!"

Melinda screamed, startling Jim.

"You're just angry because he's right and you _know _it! I don't want anything to do with you, Jim! Look at yourself!"

"Is there someone else?"  
He stared her down; waiting for the answer he knew would come.

"Tell him."

Melinda jumped as she heard Erik's soft, musical voice whisper from behind her.

"I…I love Rick, Jim. I have loved him for a long time, but I loved you more. Now, though…"

"I-WILL-KILL-HIM!"

Jim spat at his wife, moving towards their bedroom door. Melinda raced ahead of him, running downstairs and attempting to block the front door with her body.

"NO!"

She screamed shrilly at Jim, who had grabbed the keys to his truck and was now coming towards her.

"Move, Melinda."

Jim looked at her, clearly amused at her attempt to protect Rick.

"NO! I am not going to let you hurt him for something that is _your_ fault!"

Jim stopped suddenly; his face was shocked and numb. He shook his head, quickly snapping out of his trance. Melinda braced herself and closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the pain of Jim throwing her aside.

* * *

**A/N: A little too dramatic?**


	11. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

A huge crash split the tense silence.

"Shit!"

Jim screamed in pain, causing Melinda's eyes to fly open. A vase appeared to have hit Jim in the thigh, smashing on the floor. Melinda looked around confused.

"Erik!"

She gasped, realizing he had thrown the vase.

"One of your _ghosts_ did this?!"

Jim's face twisted in fury and pain.

"Men…Like…_HIM!"_

Erik's usually soft voice and beautiful voice was now harsh and full of hatred as he looked at Jim. A glass bowl of flowers exploded at his scream, showing Jim in water and glass shards.

"What the hell?!"

Jim screamed lividly, once again trying to make his way to the door.

Melinda braced herself once again for the pain, refusing to move from her spot. There was a strange "whooshing" sound, and she opened her eyes in time to see Jim being thrown back away from the door. Erik was beside her.

"I am not going to watch you go through what I did because of _him_. Go, now!"

"Just…don't kill him!"

"I won't. I'll just make sure he goes far, far away."

"Erik, it should be me helping you!"

Melinda smiled weakly.

"Go! Take your car and go."

"Thank you so much."

Melinda grabbed her keys and purse, throwing one last fearful glance over her shoulder as she fled into the darkness.

* * *

Melinda pulled over once she was a safe distance from the house. She punched Rick's number into her cell phone, praying to God that he would answer. He didn't.

"No…"

Melinda sobbed, hanging up the phone, not bothering to leave a message. She slumped forward in pure exhaustion. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs as she rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Why won't he pick up? I need him so bad…I left my husband for him!"

Melinda pounded her fists into the steering wheel, sounding the horn repeatedly. Cold air caressed her hot tear streaked face.

"Erik!"

She snapped up her head eagerly, voice filled with joy.

"He won't be bothering you or your professor again. I have bad news, though. That man, Rick, is not at his house."

"What? Where did he go?"  
Melinda gasped in horror

"I am not sure. He drove to the airport…he seemed to be in a rush."

Tears trickled down Melinda's cheeks; she stared at Erik in disbelief.

"No…"

"Don't despair…he'll come back."

"What if he hates me for how I acted earlier? What if-"

"You need to go somewhere. Do you have a friend to go to?"  
"Delia…"

Melinda muttered, once again taking out her phone.

"Hello?"  
Delia picked up the phone quickly, seeing Melinda's number on the Caller ID.

"…Sweetie, sweetie, what's wrong? Don't cry, I can't understand you…You WHAT? You left Jim? Melinda, I'm coming to get you, you are staying with me. Are you sure…? All right, see you soon."

"What's wrong, Mom?"  
Ned asked, looking up from his homework.

"Melinda is having an awful night, she's gonna come stay with us for a while."

"Is she OK?"

"I don't know honey, I guess we'll see when she gets here. Go get ready for bed, now."

"But I wanna see if Melinda's OK!"

"You'll be able to talk to her all you want…tomorrow. Go, Ned."

"Argh, fine."

* * *

The moment Delia saw Melinda's headlights, she was out the door running to her friend.

"Delia!"

Melinda fell into her friend's ample arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Melinda, you have to tell me what happened."

"I…I told Jim that it wasn't working out. I told him that I loved R-Rick. He said he was going to k-kill him! I tried to stop him and then my ghost, Erik…he threw a vase at Jim and stopped him from hurting me. He told me that he would make Jim go away so that he couldn't hurt me or Rick."

Melinda cried again, more softly this time as Delia rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Have you told Rick?"

She asked gently

"N-no, I tried calling him…he won't answer his phone. Erik told me he left!"

"Left?! For where?"

"Erik doesn't know, only that he went to the airport. Erik also said he'll come back eventually. Why did he leave? I did this for him…because I love him!"

"I know sweetie, I know. We'll get a hold of him later. Right now you need to get to bed."

Melinda nodded glumly and allowed Delia to tuck her into bed like a small child.

"Do you want a cup of tea or anything?"  
"That'd be great, actually."

Melinda closed her eyes wearily as she heard Delia heating up the kettle.

"Melinda?"  
"Hey, Ned."

She opened her eyes, attempting to smile at the boy.

"Um…are you ok?"

"It's been a long night, sweetie."

"I really hope you feel better, Melinda. You look so sad."

"You big softie."

Melinda teased the boy affectionately.

"Well-"

Ned began to retort, but was cut off by his mother's stern voice coming from the kitchen.

"Ned Banks, that had better nor be your voice I hear! I am coming to check on you in 2 minutes. You had better be in bed!"

Ned stuck his tongue out at Melinda, causing her to giggle before he darted out of the room.

"Here you go, Mel."

Delia set the steaming mug of tea on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Thanks so much, Delia."

"I'll be back in soon, ok?"  
"All right."

Melinda sipped the hot liquid, grateful for the warmth surging through her body.

"Erik…"

Melinda whispered incase he was nearby,

"Tomorrow I _promise_ I will go to Arianna. Thank you so much for all you did today. Wow, a ghost helped me leave my husband…"

Melinda laughed quietly at her strange life, her eyelids growing more and more heavy.

When Delia came in a few minutes later she was already asleep.

Delia switched on the tiny bedside lamp and kissed Melinda lightly on the forehead.

_Poor Melinda._

She thought somberly to herself as she closed the door gently behind her.


	12. The Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Rick stared at his cell phone until it stopped ringing.

"Don't you get it?"  
He sighed as Melinda's name disappeared from the caller ID.

"Who was that, Rick?"  
Rick's cousin Jasper asked, coming inside from the bright and sunny day.

"Melinda."  
He muttered sullenly.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone? Don't you want to work this mess out?"  
"It's complicated…I don't want to hear her say the words to me…that she doesn't want me."  
"How do you know that's what she's going to say?"

Jasper cried in exasperation.

"Look, Rick, you're here to have a good time, so why don't we go out and do something? There are lots of lovely ladies around town…"  
"There's only one 'lovely lady' I can think about right now. I don't feel up to going out right now, Jasp. How about tonight?"  
"Fine, fine."

Jasper shook his head at his moping cousin and left the room.

* * *

Melinda opened her eyes slowly, forgetting for a moment why she was at Delia's house.

"Melinda?"  
Ned poked his head through the slightly open door cautiously.

"Good morning, Ned. Where's your mom?"  
"Oh, she went to go work at the shop. She told me to tell you that you have the day off!"

"That was really nice of her."  
"Are you…feeling better?"  
"Yes. So, you want something to eat?"  
Melinda put a fake smile on her face, hoping Ned wouldn't see she was still hurting.

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

Melinda got out of bed slowly, stretching her stiff limbs while following Ned to the kitchen.

"Wow, 11:30! You want lunch?"  
"Mom said we could eat soup and sandwiches."  
"Sounds good."

Ned chattered away happily while Melinda prepared for lunch.

"So, Melinda, why were you so upset last night?"  
"Well…"  
Melinda began, unsure how to inform a young boy about marital problems.

"Jim and I have not been getting along. Last night we got in an argument…and I decided that was the last straw."  
"Are you going to get divorced? Lots of my friends parents are divorced."

"I think so, sweetie. That's just what happens sometimes."

Melinda set down two bowls of soup on the table and put out different meats for sandwiches.

"Well, I like having you here, Melinda."  
"Thanks, Ned. Hey, after we finish eating, want to go over to my house with me so I can grab my clothes and other stuff?"  
"Sure!"

* * *

Melinda stepped through the unlocked door hesitantly…what if Jim came back?  
"No, he's not here."

Erik was beside her once again.

"Oh, thank goodness. Ok, Ned, come on in!"

Melinda had made him wait outside just incase Jim had returned. Everything was exactly as it had been the night before, shattered glass and flower petals covering the floor.

"Woah."  
Ned remarked and Melinda chose to ignore his questioning look.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go upstairs and get my stuff together. Just stay away from the glass.

"Hey, Ned? Could you please help me carry some of these bags?"

"How many clothes can you possibly have?"  
Melinda grinned sheepishly and looked at her five large bags of clothes.

"Well they aren't _just_ full of clothes!"

Melinda scoffed.

"There's all my other girly stuff."  
Ned made a face and took the remaining bags.

Once they were all packed in the car Melinda turned towards Ned.

"Why don't we stop in and check on your Mom? We can bring her some coffee and she can take a break."  
"Ok."  
Ned nodded in agreement and they set off.

* * *

"Thank you so much! Have a nice day."

Delia smiled at the customer who had just bought a beautiful antique doll.

The front door tinkled again, signaling another customer entering.

"Jim!"

Delia gasped and instinctively placed her hand near the telephone.

"I'm not going to do anything, Delia. I just want to know where Melinda is."  
"I don't think that is any of your business."  
Delia replied coolly, glaring at her former friend.

"Delia, I know you know where she is."  
"She's obviously not here, Jim. Why don't you leave?"

"If she does _show up_…tell her I'm looking for her, won't you?"

Delia made no reply as she continued to glare until he had walked out of the store. The moment he did, she slumped against the counter in relief.

"He's a dangerous man. There's no telling what he could do."

She muttered, watching his retreating back from the front window.

"We need a man around here! Where _is_ that damned professor?"  
She cut short of her mutterings as Ned and Melinda walked in.

"Hey!"

Delia cried in surprise, Melinda handing her a cup of her favorite coffee.

"Why don't you and Ned head home, Delia? I can take over until the end of the day."

"Um…"

Delia replied, unsure if she should tell Melinda about the 'visitor' she had earlier.

"No, Melinda, you need to go home and relax, you had a rough day yesterday. You can come back in tomorrow. Also, don't you have something you need to do tonight anyway?"  
"Oh, yeah!"

Melinda's eyes widened, remembering her promise to Erik.

_Come on, Melinda…Listen to me for once. What if Jim comes back when I leave?_

Delia wrung her hands, thinking to herself.

"Well if you're sure…"  
Melinda began uncertainly.

"Yes, yes positive! Go on, now! You too, Ned."

"Delia, I can't ever repay you."  
Melinda smiled gratefully as she and Ned walked out of the store.

"Phew…that was close."

Delia felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she watched Melinda and Ned drive towards the house.

* * *

"Ok Ned, I'm gonna go shower and change."

"Cool."  
Ned replied, totally absorbed in some videogame.

"Typical teenager."  
Melinda giggled as she unpacked her shampoo and other bath products from one of her many bags.

After a few more minutes of playing his videogame, Ned was interrupted by a knock from the door. He hesitated, his mother had told him not to answer the door if he was home alone…but Melinda was here, so technically he wasn't alone.

Ned opened the door to see Jim standing there.


	13. Thank God for Ghosts!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Hey, Buddy."

Jim grinned widely, startling Ned.

_Crap!_

He thought to himself.

_I can't let him see Melinda._

"Is Mel here?"

Jim asked, trying to look over Ned's shoulder.

"No. Why would she be here?"  
Ned put on his best poker face and was pleased to see Jim look confused.

"She's not?"  
_Hah! He believes me!_

"Nope."  
"Hey, Ned!"

Melinda called from the bathroom.

"Could you toss my one of my bags? I forgot to grab the one with my _normal_ clothes."

"Shit!"

Ned muttered under his breath, seeing realization hit Jim's puzzled face.

"Uh, gotta go."  
Ned tried to shut the door in Jim's face but it was no use. One of Jim's much stronger limbs shot out and prevented the door from closing.

"Now wait a minute, bud. I just want to talk to my wife."

Melinda poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Ned? Did you hear me?"  
"MELINDA! DON'T COME OUT! JIM!"

Melinda's eyes widened in terror, she slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it.

"Oh no…no, no, no…"

She looked around, panicking, there was only one window and it was much too small.

"Oh, God, what if he hurts Ned? I'd rather have him hurt me."

Melinda went to unlock the door and meet her fate, when that familiar cold air surrounded her, taking her breath away.

"Erik! Oh, Erik, please…you have to help me!"

The doorknob rattled and Melinda gasped, jumping back from the door. Hatred had manifested itself in Erik's eyes and voice once again.

"You must go out there, I wont let him touch you or the boy. Just get him near the front door."

Melinda's heart pounded in her ears.

"Okay…"

"MELINDA! GET OUT HERE!"

Jim's voice boomed through the closed door.

Erik nodded reassuringly at her and then vanished from sight. Melinda made the sign of the cross before slowly opening the door to come face to face with her husband.

* * *

Delia grinned with satisfaction as she locked up the store for the night. It had been a successful day, ten sales, each sale worth quite a bit of money. As she was getting into her car, an uneasy feeling came over her. The air seemed so much colder than it had a moment ago. Delia looked mystified as a thin layer of ice settled over her windshield.

"Uh…"

Was all she could say before she let out a frightened scream. Words had begun to form on the iced windshield, like someone was taking their finger and scratching out the letters.

"Go home. Help them."

"Oh, no!"

Delia cried out in terror, starting the car. The moment she did, the words disappeared from her windshield.

"Jim."

She spat out his name like it had left a nasty taste in her mouth, speeding towards her home.

* * *

Jim was waiting for her, sitting on the bed.

"Delia lied to me. I came looking for you, and she said you weren't here."

"Well, here I am."

Melinda spat, still amazed that the man whom she had been so hopelessly in love with, had turned out like this.

"What did you want to talk about?"  
"If Rick loves you so much, why is he gone?"  
"He's coming back."  
Melinda replied automatically, moving away from the guest bedroom.

"Really?"  
Jim sneered

"They why isn't he returning your phone calls?"  
Melinda froze, pain paralyzing her momentarily.

"How do you know that?"  
She murmured weakly

"Melinda…"

Erik spoke again

"Don't let him get to you."

Melinda felt strength surging into her very bones. She began to move out of the room again. She saw Ned's white and frightened face. She tried to smile, to reassure him somehow, but she just couldn't.

"Don't walk away, Mel."

Jim cut in front of her, his back to the front door.

"Perfect. Keep him there."

Erik whispered from somewhere.

"You've been tracking my calls along with Rick's, haven't you?"  
Melinda asked, stalling for time.

"I'm worried about you, Mel."

Melinda looked at Jim bewildered. He was speaking so tenderly and so sincerely.

"Don't! Don't let him fool you!"

Erik cried out, causing Melinda to focus once more.

"He made you think he loved you…but he really didn't, did he?"

Jim mocked her, watching the pain flit across her face.

"I think you've mistaken Rick with yourself."

"I will give you one last chance, Melinda. Come home with me, your still my wife-"

"NEVER!"

Melinda screamed.

"Erik! Now!"

The front door swung open, Melinda launched herself at her surprised husband, knocking him into the hallway. The door slammed into his fury-filled face before her could react. The locks and bolts quickly slid into place.

Ned stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Erik! Thank you!"

Melinda whispered as she sank to the ground, sobbing.

"I swear to God, Melinda! I will make you pay for what you did to me the other night _and_ for this night!"

"It's ok, Ned…it's ok."

Melinda made her way to the wide-eyed boy staring in shock.

"Melinda, I'm so sorry. I let him in! It's my fault…he could have hurt you if that Ghost hadn't helped."

"You were so brave, Ned. It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know?"

Melinda hugged the sobbing boy to her, thanking God for ghosts.


	14. Meeting Arianna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

As Delia approached her house, she saw Jim's vehicle and became so frightened, her hands started to shake. Delia screamed as some voice whispered to her

"Don't go in! Wait until he leaves."

She obeyed that voice. She felt it in her heart, Jim was leaving and Melinda and Ned were all right. She pulled into a vacant driveway to keep watch on her house. Sure enough, Jim stormed out looking angry enough to kill someone if they looked at him the wrong way. Delia clutched her heart in utter relief when he drove away. She sped into her own driveway, all but leaping to the front door. It was locked.

"W-who is it?

Melinda's shaking voice called out.

"Honey its me! It's ok, he's gone!"

Melinda unlocked the door and hugged her friend tightly.

"I was so scared!"

She sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"Melinda, the strangest thing happened!"

Delia told Melinda the story about the writing on her windshield.

"Was it Erik, Melinda? I heard you say 'Erik, now!' He helped you!"

Ned asked, his arms wrapped around his mother.

Melinda nodded and then in turn told Delia the whole story about Jim being thrown out.

"Melinda, honestly we need Rick here. Jim is going to keep bothering you.!"

"He said he'd make me pay."

Melinda whimpered in fright.

"We have to go to the police!"

"That won't do any good, Delia! All of Jim's buddies are either cops or firefighters!"

"Give me Rick's phone number, I'm calling him!"

Melinda stiffened.

"Fine, but I'm not sticking around to listen. I need to go find this Arianna. I promised."

Melinda hastily wrote down Rick's number and hugged Ned once again, making sure he was ok.

"I'll be back."

Melinda called over her shoulder, walking out the door.

* * *

"Ok, Erik. Just tell me where she lives."

Erik guided Melinda to a lovely and large house that was famous in Grandview.

"Hey, this is Mr. Valideau's house! His father is the richest man in Grandview."

Erik's fists tightened in anger as he nodded, Golden Mask glowing.

"Are you ready?"

Melinda turned to ask him, but he was already out of the vehicle, staring up at the great house.

"Guess so."

* * *

Melinda rang the doorbell; a butler immediately opened the door.

"Good evening."  
He bowed stiffly.

"Hello, is Arianna home?"  
The Butler raised his eyebrows dissaporivingly.

"Yes, Miss _Larson_ is home. Please come in."

"Thank you."  
Melinda was led to a huge sitting room.

"Please wait for Miss Arianna here."

"Erik!"

She hissed after the Butler had gone out of earshot

"You never told me your last name."

"Devan."

He had appeared in front of her.

"Thanks. Stick around so that you can see her."

A few minutes later, a tall plump woman with dark wavy hair and pale skin entered the room. She was very lovely; she had round rosy cheeks and full red lips accompanied by bright green eyes that held infinite, yet serene sadness. Melinda heard Erik gasp, and she knew this was his Arianna.

"Hello, miss…?"  
"Gordon, Melinda Gordon. So glad to meet you Miss Larson."

"Please, call me Arianna."

She smiled pleasantly, gesturing for Melinda to sit beside her.

"How can I help you, Melinda?"

"Arianna, I know how this is going to sound but please listen."  
Melinda looked quickly at Erik; he seemed to be in a trance, seeing nothing but Arianna.

"I…see things. Spirits that remain here because of unfinished business…"

Arianna was gazing at her curiously, but still listening.

"Erik Devan came to me-"

"Oh!"

Arianna gasped in surprise, her hand flying to her heart as her eyes filled with tears.

"He wanted to speak with you."

All of a sudden a tall and handsome young man entered the room. Mr. Valideau himself.

"How dare you."

He glared at Melinda.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you come to my home uninvited and tell my fiancée that that _monster_ of a human being's spirit is here to talk to her?"

"Thom! Don't _ever_ call him that!"

Arianna cried out at his rudeness. A glass figurine shattered near Thom Valideau's head.

"Erik!"

Melinda muttered, trying to get him to stop.

Arianna's eyes widened as she looked at Melinda.

"I don't know what kind of act you are pulling, lady!"

He raised his voice threateningly.

"But I am going to have to ask you to leave. NOW."

"I live here too, Thom! She is my guest!"

Arianna glared at him.

"Come, Melinda, I'll walk you out. I'm so sorry about him. Listen-"

She turned to face Melinda once they had reached her car.

"I believe you. I can _feel_ Erik. That poor man…I wish we could meet at another time…"

She looked nervously over her shoulder at the house where they could see Thom watching from a window.

"We can. Here's my card. Please, call me anytime at all. There's so much I need to know, and so much Erik wants to say."

Tears filled Arianna's eyes again.

"I _will_ call you, Melinda. Tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"Absolutely. He was right about you. He said you were good and sweet. That you would believe me and not treat me like I was crazy."

"He always did think too highly of me…"

Arianna smiled sadly.

"Until tomorrow…Goodnight, Melinda."

"Goodnight, Arianna."

* * *

Delia looked at the piece of paper with Rick's number on it and picked up the phone.

"Ned, honey, why don't you go in your room for a while?"

"Fine…"

Ned rolled his eyes and stomped into his room. Delia took a deep breath, thinking of all the things she wanted to say…then dialed the number.


	15. A Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Delia looked at the piece of paper with Rick's number on it and picked up the phone.

"Ned, honey, why don't you go in your room for a little bit."

"Fine…"

Ned rolled his eyes and stomped into his room.

Delia took a deep breath, thinking of all the things she wanted to say, then dialed his number.

* * *

Rick groaned, feeling his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Delia? Why is Delia calling?"  
He picked up the phone quickly, answering tentatively

"Hello?"

"Rick, it's Delia!"

"How are you, Delia? Is everything all right?"

"Not really. Where the hell _are_ you?! Melinda has been trying to call you for days!"

"I know…I'm with my cousin in Florida. What's wrong? You sound so upset."

"Rick, so much has happened. Why haven't you called Melinda back? It's really been hurting her, you know."

_Not as much as it's been hurting me._

He thought sadly.

"So what is it exactly that's been happening?"

He changed the subject away from himself and Melinda.

"Bad things, Rick. Look, Melinda should be the one telling you because it has to do with her. I called you because we're desperate and you _have_ to talk to Melinda."

"I don't know, Delia."

"Rick, she told me what happened, all of it. That was kind of stupid of you to run away like this when you didn't even know what was going on."

"She made it pretty clear she didn't want me."

Delia sighed in frustration.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell you about all of this. _Promise_ me you'll call her or at least answer your phone when she calls?"

Rick's heart beat a little faster. Could it be that Melinda wanted him back? Had she left Jim?

"Thanks for calling Delia. I'll really think about calling her. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rick."

He hung up the phone with shaking hands.

"Was that…Melinda?"

Jasper questioned, poking his head through the doorway. He had obviously been eavesdropping.

"No, that was our friend Delia Banks. She said Melinda _really_ needed to talk to me."

"So call her, dumbass."

Rick smiled

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

Melinda had almost reached Delia's house again, deep in conversation with Erik.

"She seemed so unhappy."  
Melinda remarked on the sadness in Arianna's eyes.

"That man whom she is with is no good."

Erik spat in hatred.

"He's the same as your husband."

Melinda shuddered at the thought.

"She seemed really touched when I said you wanted to talk to her."

"She was the only woman who could look past my face, and see what I truly am on the _inside_."

"You promised me you would show me your face."

Melinda reminded him.

"Do you really want to see?"

"Yes. I want you to understand that not all people judge what is on the outside. Just like Arianna. I like you no matter what you look like."

Melinda pulled over to the side of the road.

_Ok, he'll probably have the same deformities that Erik the Phantom did._

Melinda mentally prepared herself as she watched Erik slowly take off his gold mask.

Melinda's eyes filled with tears. The poor man! His face was so thin and skeletal. His yellow looking skin was stretched tightly across his face. She could clearly see blue veins protruding from his skin. His sunken and dead eyes bored into hers. When he was alive, he had looked like he was dead.

"Oh, Erik…I'm so sorry."

With shaking hands he replaced his mask.

"You can understand why everyone was afraid to look at me. I looked like I should be lying dead in the ground."

"People fear what they don't understand."  
"Only her…she understood."

* * *

"I'm back!"

Melinda called upon entering the house.

"Mel, I called Rick."

Melinda dropped her purse in surprise. She thought Delia had only been bluffing.

"What did he say?"

"He is with his cousin in Florida."

"Florida?!"

Melinda cried out in shock.

"I told him that bad things had been happening but that he would have to get the story from you."

Melinda sank down on the sofa, her knees too weak to support her anymore.

"So…will he call?"

"He said he would think about it."

Melinda's heart raced frantically. She wanted to hear his voice so badly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and told Delia about Arianna.

"Well, I hope she calls you."  
"Me too! Erik really needs to find peace. She seems so sweet…that man she is engaged to seems like a real jerk, though."

"There are too many of _them_ in the world!"

Delia snorted, thinking of Jim.

"Absolutely!"

Melinda grinned a little at the thought.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Mel. You should too; you've had a long day. Don't stay up _too _late."

Delia smiled slyly, she knew Melinda would be up all night waiting for a phone call.

"Haha, all right Delia. Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I've updated. I've had some writer's block I guess! I'll try to update more often.


	16. Note from the Author

Note from Author.

Hi you guys. I am so sorry about the lack of updating chapters. Really, I am trying. It's just very difficult to find the time to

write and update lately! Also, my computer got struck by lightning.

Thank you for all of you have have reviewed and given me criticism. I will DEFFINATLEY have a new chapter up soon.

Thank you again!

-Amanda


End file.
